


Screw Biology Said No-One-Ever

by Mrs_Doitsu



Series: The Adventures of Gilgy and Arty [4]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Canon but not canon, F/M, Recreation of final scene with Gil and Saber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Doitsu/pseuds/Mrs_Doitsu
Summary: [Ah, so the bae wanted a reverse gender thang since she cosplay's fem!Gil, so I wrote her this on my vacation. :3 I don't really own the little spiel at the end, I just thought it fit pretty well. The reference is owned by Fate Cero, which I highly recommend. A solid K+ for this ficlet. Enjoy!]





	

"Saber, give up your flawed ideals. Lay down your sword and become _my wife_."

"... I beg your pardon?"

Arthur Penndragon, the strongest Saber class servant, King Arthur, and quite frankly 100% male, was more flabbergasted than angry, at what this cocky female before him spewed from the stage she stood upon.

It was already difficult enough to look at her, what with the lack of modesty. Back in his time, even the very few women who sold their body for money wore more than she did. Arthur could respect the woman, but it became difficult to look her in the eye and let his mind stay chaste. It was quite the test that God set before him.

The grail continued to spew it's evil contents behind her, onto the stage and then crept onto the ground like a bloodied mud. She flicked her finger and the gate of Babylon opened up behind her, illuminating her tanned skin in an erotic gold.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself.

He quickly re-opened them when he felt something whiz by his head. A sword struck his master behind him in the arm, the arm that held his command seal. The sword also passed so close to Arthur's own head that a few stray hairs were cut and delicately floated on the floor.

He frowned.

While Arthur did not particularly care for Kiritsugu, but he was after all his master, and lifeline to this world. He looked at the floor, eyes catching the woman's silhouette out of the corner.

"I will not fight you. While you are an armed female, it would be against-"

"Your flawed ideals to spar me." She clicked her tongue and stomped her foot, sending three spears sharp at Arthur.

"Look at your spouse when your address them, Saber!"

Arthur did his best to deflect the weapons, earning himself a small nick in his right shoulder when he wasn't fast enough. He hissed, clutching the wound and making the woman chuckle.

"Tell me your answer to my proposal."

Arthur held back the scoff.

"Well I think my answer is quite obvious:"

The female raised her eyebrow further as she waited.

"I cannot become your wife since I am a man-"

She almost roared in anger, sending projectiles at the English King of Old. Arthur narrowly dodged all of them, except for the dagger implanted in his forearm. He gave a small pained cry.

"I did not ask for your opinion, Arthur. It is irrelevant to me. I am King. I decide who is Husband and who is Wife."

Arthur interjected just when she was about to continue.

"Gilgamesh, nature decides that-"

"SILENCE, You insubordinate, poor excuse for a leader!"

"I'm a poor excuse for a leader? At least I didn't want to have sex with every married bride!"

"DO _NOT_ QUESTION YOUR KING."

"You're not my king-"

"I AM _YOUR_ KING, _ARTHUR_."

" _JESUS_ IS MY _KING_ , YOU _WENCH!_ "


End file.
